Tanfeather
~ I am looking for constructive criticism, and ideas to add to my page! Feel free to fix any spelling or grammar mistakes, but do not add or delete things from my page, thanks! ~ '' ~ ''SYNOPSIS ~ Name''' '' '''~ Tanfeather 'Name Breakdown' ~ ''Tan ''- because of her tan pelt colour ''Feather - because of how light weight she is, she can move lightly and very easily like she weighs the weight of a feather. Nickname ~''' TBA ''Age''' ~ 38 moons/ 3 years 'Gender' ~ Female 'Sexual Orientation' ~ Bisexual 'Birthdate' ~ June 21st, 2014 'Zodiac Sign' ~ Cancer 'Rank' ~ Warrior 'Theme Song' ~ Broken - Gorillaz 'Status' ~ Alive ~ 'RELATIONSHIPS' ~ 'Mother' ~ Gray (Alive, Loner) 'Father' ~ Sandspots (Unknown) 'Sibling(s)' ~ Firerise (Alive, CarnationClan) 'Aunt(s)' ~ Berry, Ocean (Alive, Loner) 'Uncle(s)' ~ Turquoise (Alive, Loner) 'Grandmother' ~ Bluemist (Alive, CarnationClan) 'Grandfather' ~ Echobean (Unknown) 'Mate' ~ None 'Crush' ~ Mistfur 'Kits' ~ Adopted kit - Acornpaw 'Apprentice' ~ None (coff it better be acornkit) 'Best Friend(s)' ~ Mistfur, Acornpaw, Firerise 'Enemy(s)' ~ None 'Thoughts/Trusts' ~ ( ''In Tans POV, without the stutter, and only doing cats that are close to Tan, if you want your oc to be added just ask and i will gladly do it! Also trusts are out of 10, 1 meaning she doesn't trust whatsoever, 10 means she trusts them with her life. ) Gray - My mother. I miss her oh so very much, i really hope she is okay, wherever she is. I love her, and she was the best mother ever. 10/10 Sandspots - My father. I miss him too, i have no idea where or how he is. I really hope him and mom are happy somewhere together. Even though he wasn't the best father in the past, i still love him and miss him everyday. 7/10 Firerise - My brother. A wonderful warrior and mentor. He is one of the bravest cats i know. All i want is for him to be happy. 10/10 Nightstar - Shes the leader, so i respect her very much. Sometimes she can make questionable decisions, but everyone has their reasons. 8/10 Mistfur - My best friend in the clan. When i need advice i go to her, and i'm always there to help her with anything she needs. I love her. I wish she would return my affections, but i could never tell her how i feel. She would never feel that way about me... I don't want to lose her. 10/10 Bluemist - I have been told stories about Bluemist, i'm glad she is okay and back in the clan to stay. Tanfeather also feels a bit strange around Bluemist, something about her just seems so familar, its very odd. 5/10 Silverlight - I miss him. I used to love him, i really did. Sometimes things don't work out, and that's for the best. Sorry Night! 7/10 Tundraflare - She is a good mom, and i know she has a kind soul. Hope all goes well for her and her kits. I know they will grow up to be fantastic warriors. 8/10 Acornkit - My favourite little kit ever! I know she will grow up to be an amazing warrior, I hope i get to be her mentor. I am very protective over her, she is like a daughter to me. 10/10 Rainkit - Such a sweet little kit. Hope her sickness isn't serious, and she gets better. 8/10 Whisperkit - This kit seems very troubled. I worry for him. 8/10 ~ GENETICS ~ Breed ~ Ragdoll x Siberian x Javanese x Munchkin Personality ~ She is sweet, gentle, loving, absent-minded, anxious, dependent on others, impatient, and a bit of a perfectionist. She tends to get really emotional. Pelt ~ Fluffy Tan she-cat with darker gray and brown spots and patches, she also has light and dark brown freckles on her muzzle and other random spots on her body. She has a really long fluffy tail, which often has things like sticks and herbs stuck in it Eyes ~ Bright chocolate colored eyes. Scent(s) ~ Cherry Blossom, Acai Berry, Hibiscus Flower, Vanilla. Voice ~ She is soft spoken and has a very bad stutter. Video example TBA Allergies ~ Flowers, Pollen, Grass. (She is allergic to flowers but chooses to smell and pick them anyways.) ~ (someone tell me what its called my brains not working right now) ~ Likes ~ Climbing, Mouse, Shrew, Trees, Hunting, Swimming. Dislikes ~ Cockiness, Conceitedness, Cruelty, War, Fighting, How fearful she is, Herself, Death, Birds, Oceans, Her anxieties, Her stutter, Bird, Snakes, Spiders, Frog, Nuts. Favourites ~ Flowers, Silence, Rabbit, Sleeping, Acornkit, Mistfur, Puddles. Fears ~ ( Each fear is ranked out of 10, 1 meaning the fear is only causes minor distress 10 meaning the fear is so bad it causes her extreme distress. Tanfeather is a very anxious cat, and has a lot of fears. ) Ornithophobia - The fear of birds. Whenever a bird is near, Tan becomes extremely uncomfortable to the point where she cant focus and cant sit still, and when they fly overhead or pop out of nowhere she freaks out. She refuses to eat birds and will not touch their feathers. Which is ironic, as her name is Tan''feather. 10/10'' Thalassophobia - The fear of large bodies of water, and what lurks underneath. Tan can swim very well, but will only swim in small lakes. She doesn't like the idea of fish or other kinds of aquatic animals that could be lurking in the depths of the water, that she cant see. It makes her very uncomfortable, and whenever shes near water she becomes very jittery and nervous. 9/10 Monophobia - The fear of being alone. Tanfeather cant handle being alone, she gets really sad when shes alone for too long and her anxiety takes over her every thought. She gets scared that cats forgot about her and don't like her anymore. She tends to stick around cats she knows in situations she is not comfortable with, which is basically every situation. When she is alone and has no idea whats going on or if she thinks that cats ditched her, she will hyperventilate and feels overwhelming feels of dread and sorrow. She can be alone to recharge and get some peace, but just being lost and having no idea what to do, is where her fear comes from.10/10 Athazagoraphobia - ''Fear of being forgotten, ignored or forgetting. Tanfeather hates the thought of cats forgetting about her, or ignoring her. All she wants is to be liked and the thought of cats not liking her or acknowledging her, causing her great distress. She is also scared of forgetting cats or forgetting things. When gathering herbs or going out to hunt, she often feels as though she left something behind or forgot something. So she will always keep prey and herbs as close to herself as possible to not forget them. 9/10 ''Acarophobia - Fear of itching and insects that cause itching. This is only a mild fear. When any cat talks about any bugs, she gets a sudden itchy feeling all over her body like there are bugs on her body. Which causes her quite a bit of distress. She doesn't like feeling itchy, it just urks her and makes her feel uncomfortable. 3/10 Acrophobia - Fear of heights. She loves climbing trees, its one of her favorite things to do. Even though climbing causes quite a bit of distress for her. She is scared of falling, scared of others falling. Sometimes when she gets to great heights and looks down, her head starts spinning and she gets the sudden urge to jump off, which scares her a lot. She has no idea why this thought happens, sometimes she is scared she might go through with it. 4/10 Enochlophobia - Fear of crowds. During gatherings Tanfeather feels very overwhelmed by the amount of cats surrounding her, and the amount of noise that amount of cats can cause. She tends to stay around her good friends, not wanting to be alone, but still not wanting to be near a big jumble of noise and cats that could judge her. 5/10 ~ SKILLS ~ ( Ranked out of 5, 1 meaning she is poor at it, 5 meaning she is very strong at it. ) Agility - ♡♡♥♥♥ Stamina - ♡♡♡♥♥ Climbing - ♥♥♥♥♥ Swimming - ♡♥♥♥♥ Fighting - ♡♡♡♥♥ Stealth - ♡♡♥♥♥ Speed - ♡♡♥♥♥ Leadership - ♡♡♡♡♥ ~ Category:Warrior Category:OC